Ragnarok Battle: The offline RPG Story
by goddamn
Summary: A comedy story about a group of kids yearning to be strong fighters as they casually go through Ragnarok life. Some characters' appearances are related to that of the Ragnarok Battle Offline game. Please R&R!


_**Ragnarok Battle: The Offline RPG**_

**Prologue: Introduction to some Characters**

_**Author's Note: **Some Characters' appearances are based on the "Ragnarok Battle Offline" characters._

"And that is why Swordsmen have great HP. Becoming a swordsman would……"

"Geez, that guy's been lecturing us on these classes for the past hour." Davis complained. Davis was a Swordsman-to-be who had recently signed up for the famous Novice training grounds, where most who graduated from it became guaranteed 1st jobbers, which include the Swordsman, Thief, Archer, Acolyte, Mage and Merchant.

He had short yellow hair, while his partner Mark had spiky red hair. "He's boring me to death. We already know these things! Teaching us simple basics..." Mark replied.

"Look at batch 1!" Davis said as Mark turned to look at batch 1. (These two and 18 others are batch 2)

Twenty pupils were happily marching their way towards the training grounds.

"Now those training grounds are what I signed up for. Of course also to add in my job resume." Mark replied. "And look at Gray! That arrogant little…."

Gray was a boy Mark and Davis' age. They knew and hated each other. Gray was arrogant, magically gifted with skill, and very quiet. He rarely spoke and had long, redish-brownish hair and always wore a bandana.

Three girls were following him and admiring him as he just walked cool-style.

"Grrrr. I could've sworn him smirking at me…" Mark said. "Forget about it," Lulu answered back. Lulu had purplish bluish hair. She was also a Swordsman-to-be, although Mark (Mark and Lulu are siblings) has persuaded her to be a thief like him, she always loved and yearned to be a Swordsman.

"Come on, let's go, this boring lecture's over."

Since the 6 years Mark and Davis had been friends, Davis had always had a special feeling for Lulu. Whenever Davis had visited Mark's place, he would always like Lulu more every single day. Even though sadly, Lulu never had a place in her heart for Davis, instead, she liked some other person. (who will not be mentioned until the later part of the Fanfic.)

Currently Twelve years old, Davis decided that it was time for him to start and make a move. He would try and express his feelings to Lulu at last. Although until now, he was unable to make a move, and he declared he would seven months ago.

_ At the weapon/armor section… A plot between Mark and Davis will be accomplished today…_

"Hey, gotta go to the bathroom, I'll see you later!" Davis called as he ran towards the male bathroom sign.

_Mission Impossible Music turns on here_

"Okay I'm in, go Mark!" Davis said. He was sitting on a toilet, pretending to do something.

"All right!" Mark replied. "Hey sis!"

"Yeah?"

_Mission Impossible Music turns off here_

"Yeah, uhm… I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah what?" Lulu asked.

"Uhm, okay, this is completely hypothetical. What if say, a boy, like Davis, a-a-asked you out?" Mark asked.

"Hmmmm… Well, Davis is not really my type, so I'd decline."

_ 30 Minutes later…_

Davis was sitting on the toilet, frozen, phone in his hand.

"Dude, come on, lighten up, I bet we missed half of the combat lecture. Not that we need it or anything, but we might be in trouble."

Still no movement whatsoever.

"Come on man!"

Still, he wouldn't bulge.

What we're seeing here is an Emotional Breakdown.

**_ The little message at the end episode to make you read/watch the next one: Awww, what a sad thing for Davis. Hopefully there will be light at the end of the tunnel for him in Chapter 1. There is still no clue on what will happen in Chapter 1yet. Heck this is a prologue, and an introduction to characters and a bit of their personality and stuff, a story will emerge soon._**

**_Author's Notes: Watch out for Chapter 1 due soon! R&R!_**

_**Author's Thoughts: I have no idea where this Story is going XD.**_


End file.
